


What’s the use of little pleasantries?

by BitterBrooklynStreets



Series: Fletching AU [1]
Category: Earthfall Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Aka Stirling doesnt know feelings, M/M, Woohoo fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/pseuds/BitterBrooklynStreets
Summary: “Im in love with you”“Okay?”
Relationships: Iain Stirling/Oliver Fletcher
Series: Fletching AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195112
Kudos: 2





	What’s the use of little pleasantries?

Fletcher was anxious.  
That pretty much cleared up his current emotions as he sat, hands shaking, across the table from Stirling. They were all gathered in the living room for some chill time, something Stirling still didn’t apparently understand as he continued working.

“Iain, I have to tell you something”   
Stirling glanced up before just hummed in a “Go on” sort of way as he scrawled something down, Fletcher cleared his throat and leaned up to put his hair back up, the scotsman didn’t seem to notice anything off with the computer scientist. In fact, it was almost as if nothing seemed to exist to him at all at the moment.  
Sure Stirling had greeted him, but he hadn’t given any sort of registration that he’d paid any attention to him since then.

“So, you and I-“  
“One minute, Oliver, please” Stirling put a finger up to silence him in his usual, rude way. The cockney just nodded and sat still, waiting for his friend to finish up what he was doing.  
“Yeah, what were you saying sorry?” He murmured after a couple of minutes, not putting anything down however as he spoke.

“You and i have known each other for a while now”  
“What? You’re being quiet i cant hear anything your saying”  
“You and I” He repeated, louder this time “Have known each other for a while now”  
The biochemist nodded before sighing, “listen, I’m really sorry but if this isn’t of the most urgency-“  
“It is!” Fletcher interrupted. “I promise!”

The scotsman sighed and put his notebook down,  
Paying full attention now.  
“So, as i was saying. You and I have known each other for a while now and i need to tell you something”  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah everythings fine its just-“  
The door behind them opened with a bang and Fletcher was pretty sure he was seconds away from leaning over and making Stirling concentrate on him.

He waited patiently as Stirling spoke to sam and went to sort something out, which took almost about an hour and then when he came back he was clearly going to go back to his lab.  
“Nearly forgot thi-“  
“Fucking pay attention to me you asshole!” Fletcher spat, patience running thin.  
“Excuse me?!”  
“I’ve been trying to tell you im love with you for ages and you’re just ignorant”  
The entire room had gone silent, everyone was watching them now.

“Oliver” Stirling broke the silence. “Talk to me outside, please”  
“I-i’m so-“  
“Outside! Now!” He snapped, turning and walking out the room, leaving people to murmur amongst themselves and fletchers face burnt as he stood up and padded quickly after him.  
“What the hell was that little performance for?” The scientist snapped the second the door was closed.  
“I-“  
“You think its funny? Is it all a little joke to you?”  
“No! No its not!”  
“You’re well aware that i cant go out with you, right?”

Fletcher felt a little hurt by that but just glared at him all the while.  
“Why? Is that because I’m not good enough for you?”  
“Don’t be so dramatic” Stirling snapped back, and fletcher couldn’t help but be a little intimidated by the shorter man. “You’re oliver fletcher! You’re so perfect its annoying!”  
Silence settled across both parties like snow on a field, Stirling slid down the wall and rested his chin on his knees and fletcher sat debating what to do.  
Eventually, Stirling spoke up “Im not too good at communication. How does that even work in a relationship?”

The computer scientist sat down next to him, voice calmer then it was and he wasn’t as anxious anymore.  
“If you want something from me, you tell me. If you don’t want to do something. If you like or don’t like something I’m doing. If theres things you don’t wanna talk about. Boundaries”   
“So if i wanted to give a relationship with you a go”  
“All you need to do is ask” 

Stirling stood up and reached a hand out for fletcher. “Oliver fletcher, would you like to go out with me”  
“No” Fletcher said smiling, before he laughed. “Don’t look so worried! Im kidding. Yes, of course i would”  
“That makes you my boyfriend, i like that”  
“Yeah, i like that too”


End file.
